1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrinkle resistant fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of acetals for crosslinking cellulosic materials to produce improved wrinkle recovery has been reported. Walker (U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,455) reported the crosslinking of paper, starch, regenerated cellulose, and cotton with 2,5-dimethoxytetrahydrofuran. However, his process was not very practical since it required curing for 15 min. at 140.degree. C. Although Walker used 2,5-dimethoxytetrahydrofuran, he in effect obtained crosslinking with the dialdehyde, succinaldehyde, which is the hydrolysis product formed in the reaction with the cellulose.
Frick and Harper [Frick, J. G., Jr., and R. J. Harper, Jr., J. Applied Polymer Sci. 29, 1433-1447 (1984) and Frick, J. G., Jr., J. Applied Polymer Sci. 30, 3467-3477 (1985)] found that acetals derived from dialdehydes crosslinked cotton to produce improved wrinkle recovery but they also reported that acetals of monoaldehydes were not reactive to produce wrinkle resistance.